


Cover for "No Ordinary Love by 51stCenturyFox"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a magical spell by invading aliens from another realm, Tony Stark becomes a woman...for three months.</p><p>Obviously there's no way he's not going to take his new body for a test drive. And who better to help him with it that our very own Captain America, Steve Rogers, the straighter-than-a-ruler guy he's been falling in love with totally against his will and who's finally noticing him now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "No Ordinary Love by 51stCenturyFox"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Ordinary Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433065) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/140623853119/no-ordinary-love-by-51stcenturyfox) on tumblr.


End file.
